THUNDER
by RubikLuhan
Summary: [KAIHO/HUNHO/KRISHO/KRISTAO] kris dan suho bercerai dan hak asuh anak mereka, kai jatuh pada suho. Disisi lain kris memiliki anak bernama sehun , anaknya dgn tao. Setelah dewasa dua anak beda ibu itu malah sama-sama mencintai suho.
1. Chapter 1

TITLE : THUNDER

CAST : kim joon myeon' suho

Wu yi fan ' kris

Huang zi tao

Kim jong in

wu sehun –marga ganti-

summary : [KAIHO/HUNHO/KRISHO/KRISTAO] kris dan suho bercerai dan hak asuh anak mereka, kai jatuh pada suho. Disisi lain kris memiliki anak bernama sehun , anaknya dgn tao. Setelah dewasa dua anak beda ibu itu malah sama-sama mencintai suho.

**AKU TAHU BERITA KRIS DAN SEMUANYA, TAPI AKU TAK AKAN TERLALU MELANKOLIS. TAK PEDULI KEPUTUSAN AKHIR KISAH NYATA INI YANG PASTI I STILL BE KRISHO HARD SHIPPER!**

**Ini GS, SO BUAT YANG GAK SUKA BACA FF GS GAK USAH DIMARI. OH IYA INI CHAP AWAL SUHO CERITAIN MASA LALU. MASALAH FANFIC INI. BIAR READERS NGERTI MASALAHNYA KENAPA BEGINI KENAPA BEGITU OWKE? **

**ONLY TROUBLE FANFIC**

_SUHO POV:_

_Sebenarnya cinta itu apa? Seperti tamu tak diundang, mudah datang mudah pergi. Sama seperti yang kurasakan. Yifan… dia meninggalkanku memilih sekretaris seksinya, huang zi tao. Bahkan mereka sudah memiliki anak bernama sehun. Bangsat!_

_Perceraian kami dilaksanakan dan hak asuh anak kami, kai jatuh padaku. Saat itu aku berjanji akan dapat mengalahkanmu wu yi fan, bagaimana caranya. _

_Di depan kantor perceraian yifan bahkan tak mengucapkan apapun padaku atau pada kai. dia memilih masuk ke mobil yang sudah pasti tao dan anaknya sehun menunggunya. Keluarga kecil yang bahagia sekali._

"_mom…kenapa appa bersama mereka? Apa kita dibuang?"_

_Kai masih berumur 5 tahun tapi otakknya yang sangat cerdas terlalu menyakitkan mengucapkan kalimat itu. aku Cuma bisa berjongkok, mensejajarkan tubuhku dengannya._

"_appa….dia hanya memiliki keluarga baru….."_

_Kai tertawa dan menangkup pipiku. Aku terkejut melihat kai yang menangis tapi tertawa. Menyayat hatiku, sakit sekali._

"_haha…geojinmal! Kita dicampakkan mom…. Aku tahu mom! Aku punya rasa yg melebihi anak seumuranku…"_

_Kai memeluk leherku dan aku menangis bersamanya. Dapat kurasakan angin musim gugur menerpa kami hingga menggoyangkan rambut indahnya. Tapi dibawah pohon besar itu, kami menangis._

_Jika kau merasakan kasih sayang cinta, kau juga harus siap menanggung resiko rasa kebencian._

_Beberapa tahun berlalu dan kai tumbuh menjadi anak yang tampan. Kai sangat suka menari sedangkan aku suka bermain piano. Saat aku memainkan tuts hitam dan putih itu hingga menciptakan alunan nada yang indah, kai akan menari balet atau jazz. Menggerakkan badannya seirama dengan nada yang mengalun._

_Kai sangat menyayangiku, hari-hari hanya aku lakukan bersama kai. Bahkan aku belajar menjadi tetap muda darinya. Aku bahkan sampai dikira yeojachingunya karena awet muda. Aku syukuri itu._

_Dan aku merasa kai juga menyayangiku melebihi seorang ibu, kai melihatku sebagai seorang wanita. Dan ia tak lagi memanggilku 'mom', melainkan 'suho'. Dia jatuh cinta kepadaku dan saat ulang tahunku dia menciumku di bibir. _

"_aku mencintaimu suho…" ucap kai sambil memelukku dari belakang. Membenamkan kepalanya di ceruk leherku. Aku memegang tangannya yang setia memelukku dan aku hanya bisa membalas._

"_aku milikmu…"_

_Kai bersekolah di sekolah seni mengambil jurusan tari. Sedangkan aku mengajar les piano di sebuah kursus music. Aku selalu merasa muda saat kai setia menungguku pulang dari mengajar. Dan saat lelah dia akan manja sekali lalu memelukku dan menciumku. Pikiranku tak memintaku menolak, malah membiarkan kai melakukan apapun karena kai adalah orang yang mencintaiku dengan ketulusan hatinya._

_Beberapa bulan kemudian. Saat itu langit mendung, wajar memang ini memasuki musim hujan. Aku menunggu anak-anak yang akan les piano. _

_Seorang anak remaja yang kuyakin lebih muda dari kai datang dan ingin belajar bermain piano. Nama anak itu, wu sehun._

_Aku berusaha tenang meski aku sangat ingin mencekik leher anak itu. anak wu yifan dan huang zitao. Tapi sifat baikku membangunkanku, sehun tidak bersalah, melainkan kedua orang tuanya. Shit!_

_Lagipula saat perceraian kami, nampaknya sehun tak mengerti. Buktinya ia tak mengenaliku, sehun tak tahu rahasia menjijikkan ayahnya, huh!_

"_baiklah, kau bisa memulai kursusmu hari ini, aku yang mengajarimu lansung. Mari kita mulai" aku mengajaknya ke tempat aku mengajar dan menyuruh guru lain untuk menghandle anak-anak yg lain. _

_Sehun sangat tekun dan dia mudah menerima pelajaran baru. Dia sudah bisa memainkan lagu meski itu lagu bintang kecil. _

_Tanpa sadar aku menepuk punggungnya dan berkata, "kau sangat hebat! Sudah lansung bisa!" _

_Sehun tersenyum malu dan tiba-tiba wajahnya berubah merah. Apa dia blushing? Jangan sampai dia menyukaiku, kai pasti tidak akan suka ini._

_Sehun mengucapkan terima kasih dan kami lanjutkan ke lagu berikutnya. Begitu seterusnya dan tidak ada yang aneh sampai saat ini. semua baik-baik saja._

_Suatu pagi saat aku baru saja selesai memasak sarapan pagi kai datang dan lansung memelukku dan mencium bibirku brutal. Ada apa dengannya? Kudorong tubuhnya saat dia mencoba member kissmark_

"_ada apa kai?" tanyaku halus, dia menatapku intens dan menarikku lebih dekat dengannya. Wajah kami sangat dekat, satu gerakan pasti bibir kami bersentuhan._

"_akhir-akhir ini aku merindukanmu suho… kita terlalu sibuk dengan kegiatan masing-masing." Kai memelukku dan bergumam kata-kata cinta di telingaku. Jujur saja aku sangat ingin membalas cinta kai, tapi batinku selalu berteriak, dia adalah darah dagingku sendiri._

_Mengajarkan sehun lagu swan lake versi piano sangat menyenangkan karena ia lansung bisa memainan semua lagunya tanpa ada salah tuts sedikitpun, harus kuakui anakmu yifan sangat hebat._

"_apa hari minggu seongsaenim ada acara?" Tanya sehun antusias, aku berpikir dan menggelengkan kepalaku, sehun tersenyum dan memberikan sebuah undangan kepadaku._

"_hari minggu adalah ulang tahunku, seongsaenim datang ya! Mainkan piano untukku!"_

_Aku ragu untuk menerima tawaran sehun tapi setelah berpikir dan sempat perang batin dalam hati aku setuju, sehun sangat senang dan tersenyum cerah. Oh tuhan, senyuman itu mirip sekali dengan yifan. Lupakan namja itu dari hidupku._

_Aku mengajak kai datang sebagai pendampingku, rasanya jahat tak mengajak kai pergi. Tapi aku tak mengatakan acara apa yang akan kami datangi._

_Kai sangat tampan dengan balutan tuxedo, kulit tan yang ia milikki membeir kesan seksi pada tubuhnya, entah mengapa pikiran aku berada pada bawah tubuhnya tiba-tiba terlintas, hyaaaaa kau bukan ibu pervert suho~~_

_Kai menggandeng tangannku erat saat kami sampai di lokasi pesta ulang tahun sehun. Kai mulai memasang ekspresi bingung. Aku menghela nafas berat dan menyentuh pipinya. Mengarahkan wajahnya menatap wajahku._

"_ini…pesta ulang tahun muridku, wu sehun…anak ayahmu yang lain" ucapku, kai mengepalkan tangannya dan menatapku kesal._

"_kenapa kita kemari?" Tanya kai dengan nada tidak suka. Aku mendekat dan memeluknya, mengecup bibirnya dan dengan gilanya aku memasukkan tanganku di antara pakaiannya. Mengelus tubuhnya._

"_aku datang sebagai tamu sekaligus guru piano sehun, tenang…tidak apa-apa" _

_Kai berdecih kesal dan menarik pinggangku possessive, "huh! Kau membohongiku, selama ini kau mengajari anak itu piano, nanti malam sex denganku!" pekik kai, untunglah saat itu kami belum di ruangan, baru sekitar lapangan parkir gedung jadi tak ada yg mendengar kai mengatakan kata 'sex'_

_Aku terdiam dan menyentuh dahi anakku sendiri. Aku menutup mataku merasakan kulit tanganku menempel dengan dahi anakku._

"_kita lakukan nanti malam…."_

_Kalimat itu keluar begitu saja dari mulutku, so fucking my mouth! I feel like a bitch!_

_Tapi yasudahlah, toh hanya kai yang mencintaiku._

_Di dalam gedung semua tamu menatapku takjub, gaun yang aku gunakan hanya gaun simple dengan belahan dada sedikit terbuka dan rambut yang aku gerai. Dengan penampilan seperti itu semua orang sudah terpana, hebat sekali._

_Dan pada akhirnya aku bertemu dengan "keluarga kecil" itu._

_Kai semakin menarikku mendekat dan tangan kekarnya tak lepas dari pinggangku. Kris dan tao mendekati kami, mereka tampak kaget. Terlihat dari wajahnya yang menyebalkan._

"_kenapa kau disini?" Tanya kris acuh, nada tidak sukanya terdengar jelas, aku ingin sekali meludah di wajahnya tapi aku menboba tenang._

"_aku diundang anak kursus pianoku, sehun!" ucapku mantap, mata kris melebar dan kini pandangan matanya menatap kai yang merangkul pinggangku possessive. Tubuhnya yang tinggi dariku serta wajah tampannya mengalahkan aura umurnya yang sangat jauh denganku. _

"_nugu? Aha~ …" kris bersuara seperti ia tahu siapa kai. Ya memang seharusnya begitu, namja yang mengajakku sex malam ini adalah..-_

"_kekasihmu"_

_PRANG!_

_Anakku_

_Bajingan!_

"_kau melupakan hal terpenting dari yang terpenting selama kau hidup!" ujarku, aku tak berani memandang kai. Dia pasti shock. Secara tidak lansung appa kandungnya sendiri tak mengingatnya. Anak mana yang tidak kesal. _

"_sudah berapa lama kalian berhubungan?" _

_Kini si jalang keluarga huang itu bicara, aku hendak menjawab pertanyaannya tapi kai maju selangkah dan tersenyum remeh tapi tetap tampan._

"_kami berhubungan sudah lama sekali, bahkan sejak aku masih dalam kandungan, dia malaikatku dan kami akan melewati malam yang panjang dan panas setelah acara konyol ini" ujar kai enteng. Ada tatapan tidak suka yang dipancarkan oleh kris pada kai tapi bibirku tak dapat memberi pembelaan apapun._

_Kris menarik tao pergi menjauh dari kami, dan aku hanya memandang kai diam. Kai menatapku lalu mengecup pucuk kepalaku sekilas._

"_aku bersamamu, karena aku mencintaimu. Aku akan menjagamu" bisik kai. Tuhan, andai darah yang mengalir dalam diri kai bukan darahku juga. Aku pasti dari tadi menerjangnya di mobil._

_Aku memainkan lagu moonlight sonata dengan sukses. Sehun bangga padaku dan menarikku ke belakang gedung. Aku khawatir kehilangan kai. Tapi melihat dia sedang mengambil minuman aku sedikit lega._

_Sehun mengajakku berjalan-jalan sebentar dan mengobrol tentang lagu tadi._

"_gomawo…itu lagu yang indah" kata sehun, aku hanya tersenyum dan mengangguk canggung. Aku bukan berdebar –debar. Hanya khawatir hal apa yang akan sehun lakukan di tempat seperti ini. _

_Langkah sehun terhenti dan ia menggenggam tanganku. Perasaanku mulai tidak nyaman. Aku sedikit mundur meski langkah itu sangat kecil. Walaupun dia wu sehun, dia tetap anak mantan suamiku._

"_se..sehun?"_

"_seongsaenim….tak peduli umurmu tapi…."_

_ Aku muali takut!_

"_aku merasasangat bahagia bersamamu, tiap bermain piano hanya dirimu yang ada di kepalaku. Dan aku ingin mengatakan…"_

"_suho!" _

_Panggilan suara yang berbeda memanggilku. Sehun berhenti dan kami menoleh bersamaan ke sumber suara itu. kai…, dengan cepat aku melepas tanganku dan menatapnya takut._

"_kai…"_

"_sudah malam, ayo pulang!" perintah kai, aku menoleh kea rah sehun yang menungguku. Aku tiba-tiba menjadi wanita kejam._

"_sehun…seongsaenim nampaknya harus pamit dulu, anyeong~"_

"_AKU MENCINTAIMU SUHO SEONGSAENIM!"_

_Bisakah aku tenggelam dalam lautan sekarang? Sehun mengatakan itu tepat kai berada disana. Aku tak mampu menatap kai yang sudah member tatapan menusuk entah padaku atau sehun, aku tertunduk dan menutup mataku. Berdoa, ini semua hanyalah mimpi._

_Ini tidak bagus…._

_TBC/END_

**Kalau komentarnya memuaskan ini akan dilanjut. Butuh support untuk ff krisho dari readers semua. Ff baby. I love you tinggal sedikit lagi akan update. Ini baru masalah fanfic ini. chap berikutnya baru mulai setelah kalian semua tahu awal masalahnya. Mohon dukungannya ya!**


	2. Chapter 2

TITLE : THUNDER 2

CAST : kim joon myeon' suho

Wu yi fan ' kris

Huang zi tao

Kim jong in

wu sehun –marga ganti-

summary : [KAIHO/HUNHO/KRISHO/KRISTAO] kris dan suho bercerai dan hak asuh anak mereka, kai jatuh pada suho. Disisi lain kris memiliki anak bernama sehun , anaknya dgn tao. Setelah dewasa dua anak beda ibu itu malah sama-sama mencintai suho.

** Hai! Saya kembali! Ada yang kangen? Masih bertahan di angka dua puluhan ni ff aaarggh! Silent reader please~~~ terima kasih komen ff thunder 1, aku sangat senang, yaah~ ini incest yg katanya parah wkwkwkwk, kalo aku jadi jongen, ibunya secantik suho, aduhai mungkin jatuh cinta juga hahahaha. Ok stop disini aja**

**Happy reading :* ~**

Music lagu JB berjudul boyfriend mengiringi seorang namja kulit tan yang sedang meliukkan badannya mengikuti alunan music.

Kai. Namja itu sedang berlatih dance untuk mengisi kekosongan waktu sehabis pulang sekolah. Sebenarnya kai bisa saja lansung pulang, tapi mengingat sang pujaan hati yang sekaligus UMMA'nya sendiri sedang mengajar les piano, tentu rumah akan sepi dan sendirian.

Sebab itulah ia mengisi waktu dengan menari sambil menunggu jam mengajar suho usai. Ia tak sabar untuk mengecup mesra pipi tembam yeoja yang sangat ia cintai itu.

Kai menari dengan lincahnya sampai tak memperhatikan chanyeol sang sahabat asyik menontonnya menari sambil mengunyah permen karet. Saat kai memutar badannya barulah ia melihat wajah bodoh chanyeol dengan cengiran konyolnya memperhatikannya. Kai hanya mendengus dan mematikan tape.

"hehehe, kau tidak pulang?" Tanya chanyeol cengengesan, kai melepas kaos nya dan melemparnya ke wajah chanyeol. Membiarkan dirinya topless dan lansung meneguk sebotol air.

"auuh! Bau sekali! " pekik chanyeol melempar balik kaos itu. kai melirik chanyeol dengan tatapan kesalnya dan memungut balik kaos itu.

"jangan melemparnya seperti itu! bau badanku tak seburuk itu, lagipula ini hanya lembab" ujar kai membuat chanyeol geleng-geleng kepala.

"aku Tanya sekali lagi, kau tidak pulang?"

"aku membunuh waktu dengan menari. Aku menjemput angel pukul 4 sore, ini masih tingga 30 menit lagi" jawab kai, chanyeol kaget saat kai menyebut kata angel.

Siapa? Siapa itu angel? Chanyeol bersmirk jahil sambil mentoel-toel bahu kai. Yang di toel hanya menatap heran.

"nugu? Angel? Kapan seorang kai ini punya pacar. Saat gadis di kelas pamer paha dada kau malah tidur, memang ada yang suka sama bocah dekil sepertimu?" ejek chanyeol, kai merebahkan dirinya dilantai dan mengambil iphonennya.

"aku mencintainya begitu juga dia, sangat cantik dan dia millikku." Jawab kai sambil asyik mengetik pesan.

Tring! Satu pesan masuk untuk kai

[kai] ho…kebetulan aku habis latihan, sekalian aku jemput ya?

[suho] jinjja? Ne, tolong ya kai ^^ aku ditempat biasa, nanti malam mau makan apa? Tiba-tiba aku ingin sup ayam.

Kai terkikik saat membayangkan bagaimana manisnya suho yang kegirangan jika diajak makan sup. Tiba-tiba ia memiliki rencananya untuk suho malam ini .

[kai] suho… makan dirumah ya, aku yang masak! Urusan bahan makanan serahkan saja padaku

[suho] baiklah, terserahmu yang penting sup ayam :3

Kai terkekeh sedangkan chanyeol memandangnya dengan wajah takut, apa jangan-jangan sahabatnya itu kerasukan setan dari tadi terkikik terus.

"aku cabut ya, aku ada urusan" kata kai lansung memakai kaosnya dan merapikan barang-barangnya. Chanyeol tersadar dari lamunannya dan menatap kai curiga.

"kau bilang masih 30 menit untuk menjemput angel mu, ini masih ada 45 menit, kau…mau ke tempat sewa dvd yadong ya!" tebak chanyeol membuat kai sukses terjungkal.

"anni ya! Enak saja kau, aku memang mau belanja tapi bukan dvd yadong, cih sial! Aku duluan" kata kai kesal dan diikuti chanyeol yang tertawa.

Kai POV

Aku memberhentikan mobil Audi A6 hitamku di areal parkir swalayan terkenal di seoul. Aku tak mengajak chanyeol karena menurut pengakuannya, baekhyun kekasihnya yang juga tetanggaku itu akan kencan malam ini. ya sudah pergi saja yeol, aku tak butuh bantuanmu huh!

Suho ingin makan sup ayam ya? Hmm, sejujurnya aku tak begitu pandai memasak tapi aku ingin dia hari ini memakan makanan yang aku buat. Rasanya tidak adil ia tiap hari membuatkan aku makanan hingga tubuhnya lelahpun dia masih setia membuatkan aku makanan jika aku lapar di malam hari.

Ini adalah bentuk cintaku padamu suho. Aku akan melakukan apapun demi dirimu. Karena kau yeoja satu-satunya dimataku. Meski kenyataan itu menamparku sangat keras. Kenyataan…

Kita ibu dan anak

Meskipun itu fakta yang tak dapat diubah, tapi perasaanku terhadapmu juga hal yang nyata. Ini bukan salahku yang jatuh cinta padamu. Namun, ini juga bukan salahmu. Ini salah takdir yang membuat kita harus hidup berdua. Membuatku hanya memandang dirimu sebagai seorang wanita yang dengan perjuangan membesarkanku dengan cinta kasih yang tulus.

Kau tak pernah mengeluh, kau tak pernah menangis. Kau selalu kuat. Kau membuatku jatuh cinta kepadamu. Kau adalah malaikatku suho.

"tuan mau beli sayur apa?"

Lamunanku buyar saat suara seorang yeoja mengagetkanku. Aku balik menatapnya kikuk karena aku memang tak begitu tahu pasti sayur apa yang harus aku gunakan.

"mian, tapi aku ingin membuat sup ayam. Bahan makanan apa yang aku perlukan?" tanyaku sedikit malu, yeoja yang berprofesi sebagai penjaga stan sayur dan daging itu tersenyum dan mengajakku mengikutinya.

"sayur-sayuran ini bisa, untuk ayamnya, akan aku pilihkan khusus untukmu." Ujar yeoja itu. aku tersenyum dan memasukkan sayur hijau itu ke keranjang belanjaan dan mengikuti yeoja mungil itu ke tempat daging.

"apakah, umma mu menyuruhmu belanja dan lupa member daftar belanjaan?" Tanya yeoja itu lagi saat membantuku memilih daging. Aku sontak menggeleng dan aku tersenyum karena aku akan mengingat suho.

"aku ingin membuat sup untuk seseorang yang special" ujarku senang, yeoja itu tersenyum kecil dan memasukkan daging ayam ke keranjang di tanganku.

"hmm, boleh aku minta kertas dan pulpen?" Tanya yeoja itu lagi, ya ampun untuk apa memangnya. Aku mengambil kertas dan pulpen di dalam tasku dan memberikannya. Dia lansung menulis dan sebentar-sebentar seperti memikirkan sesuatu. Dia menyerahkan kertas itu padaku.

"ini adalah cara membuat sup ayam dengan cara yang mudah. Aku sering memasak ini, rasanya aku jamin akan enak. Aku juga sudah menulis bagaimana kau mengolah ayamnya."

Aku terkejut dan tersenyum pada yeoja itu. sangat baik sekali dia padaku. Aku membungkuk dan mengucapkan terima kasih banyak terhadapnya. Dia membalasnya dengan senyum ramahnya.

"boleh aku tahu siapa namamu? Namaku kim jong in, tapi panggilanku kai" ujarku, setidaknya aku tahu namanya jika aku membutuhkan dia lagi.

"aku do kyungsoo, dilihat dari seragam yang kau kenakan sebenarnya kita satu sekolah. Tapi aku berada satu tingkat diatasmu" ujar kyungsoo, aku membelalakkan mataku kaget. Ternyata dia seniorku, aku kira kelas 3 SMP yang part time.

"mianhe sunbaenim" ujarku dan lansung pamit. Aku melirik kyungsoo yang melambaikan tangan ke arahku, aku hanya membalasnya dengan senyuman.

/rumah

"kaaaiiiii !, kau ….kau memasak?" Tanya suho saat di baru saja selesai membersihkan diri. Aku tersenyum ke arahnya. Lihatlah, sup ayam dengan resep kyungsoo berhasil aku kerjakan. Cara yang diberikan kyungsoo simple dan mudah aku mengerti. Aku bahkan tak mengalami kesulitan saat membuatnya. Tapi tetap saja aku masih ragu, apa rasanya sesuai dengan yang dikatakan kyungsoo.

"aku membuatnya khusus untuk guardian angelku, jadi makanlah sup ayam ala kai ini!" ujarku pede, suho tertawa dan mengusak rambutku sayang. Inilah perlakuan favoritku yang biasa ia lakukan padaku. Ya ampun suho kau membuatku malah ingin memakanmu.

Aku menyendokkan sup ayam itu ke mangkuknya sedangkan ia menyiapkan nasi dan air. Suho duduk di hadapanku dan mulai memakan sup itu.

Jantungku berdebar kencang saat dia memasukan sesendok kuah sup ke mulutnya. Oh tuhan selamatkan rasa supku.

"kai… kau pakai resep dimana?"

"wae? Aku menggunakan resep biasa" tiba-tiba jawaban ini keluar begitu saja. Suho mengerutkan alisnya dan memandangku tajam, apa rasanya berbeda? Asin kah? Tapi aku sudah benar menakar garamnya.

"dekatkan wajahmu!"

Aku sedikit kaget tapi saat suho menggerakkan telunjukknya menyuruhku mendekat, aku mencondongkan wajahku yang kini berada dekat dengan wajahnya. Kami saling pandang, sialnya aku tiba-tiba jadi gugup begini. Tapi rasa sup itu masih menguasai pikiranku.

Cup!

Aku membulatkan mataku. Bibir mungil itu mendarat di pipi kananku. Sontak rona merah menjalar di sekujur wajahku. Suho tersenyum dan mengusak rambutku lembut.

"ini sangaaaat enak, lain kali buatkan lagi ya" ujar suho lembut, aku hanya tersenyum dan mengangguk lalu kembali duduk tenang. Suho membuka percakapan dengan pembicaraan bagaimana cerewetnya nyonya byun saat seseorang menabrak mobilnya dan serunya anak-anak yang tadi dihukum suho karena selalu salah memencet tuts piano, dan saat istirahat menemukan anjing keluarga han yang sejak seminggu hilang.

Aku tertawa tiap suho mencoba menirukan ekspresi nyonya byun yang marah-marah. Obrolan kami tak akan pernah berhenti jika sudah seperti ini. dan cahaya kecantikan suho yang awet muda selalu membutakan mataku untuk selalu memandangnya.

"bagaimana sekolahmu hari ini?"

"tidak begitu menarik, semua baik-baik saja. Oh iya beberapa hari yang lalu aku mendengar di pertigaan dekat tempat kau mengajar sering terjadi pelecehan. " ujarku sambil memainkan sendok di piring.

"siapa yang mengatakan itu?"

"yoon ajhuma, anaknya sempat jadi korban. Dia berkata begitu saat tadi mengantar surat sakit yoon sohee, jangan pulang terlalu malam bahaya, atau aku akan jemput tiap kau pulang mengajar" ujarku lagi, suho tampak berpikir dan menggeleng pelan.

"tidak usah, kau pasti sibuk dengan sekolahmu. Lagi pula kau juga akan memasuki ujian semester, belajarlah saja, aku bisa menjaga diri kok." Jawab suho tersenyum, aku meletakkan sendokku dan menatap matanya.

"aku tak bisa… kau adalah yeoja yang berharga bagiku, tak boleh ada yang menyentuh ujung rambutmu sekalipun, karena kau hanya milikku" timpalku, aku beranjak dari ruang makan dan mengambil handuk lalu bersiap mandi. Aku tak bisa mengekspresikan pandangan suho saat itu padaku.

Air dingin yang keluar dari shower dan membasahai seluruh tubuhku membuatku sedikit nyaman dan tenang. Sejujurnya aku tak terlalu ingin terlalu protektif terhadap suho. Tapi sejak ucapan bocah wu sialan itu, aku merasa tersaingi. Aku ingin sekali melarang suho tak mengajar piano terlebih anak didiknya wu sehun.

Tapi aku tak boleh egois, bukankah itu terlalu mengeksploitasi kebebasan suho? Ia sudah menderita dimasa aku belum dapat menjaganya. Kini di situasi yang aku rasa dapat melindungi dan menjaganya, aku akan memberikan dia kebahagiaan yang saat itu dihapus oleh namja sialan itu.

Harus kusesali, darah yang mengalir ditubuhku ini, juga adalah darah namja china itu. bisakah aku bertahan dari takdir kurang ajar ini? aku bisa membohongi semua orang dengan statusku terhadap suho. tapi, takdir tak dapat aku hindari. Aku harus bisa menerima kenyataan yang sebenarnya.

Bahwa aku anak kim suho dan wu yifan. Ber'ibu tirikan huang zi tao dan bersaudara tiri wu sehun.

Brengsek!

Aku mematikan shower dan membasuh badanku yang basah dengan handuk. Melilitkannya sehungga menutupi areal bawah tubuhku.

Cklek

"ah, kai…"

"suho… kenapa dikamarku?"

"aku ingin menghabiskan waktuku bersamamu malam ini"

Aku terkejut, jantung berdetak kencang dan berlari kecil untuk memeluknya. Wangi mawar yang melekat ditubuhnya menggoda diriku untuk mencium tubuhnya.

"kai… jangan seperti ini"

Aku berhenti dengan aktivitasku yang bermanja-manja seperti anak kucing terhadapnya. Gantian kini memandangnya.

"aku ingin bersamamu saja, hanya… bersama"

Aku menatap matanya yang sarat akan permintaan yang besar. Mungkin memang suho saat ini hanya ingin menghabiskan waktu bersamaku. Ah tidak, fakta seorang ibu single parent menghabiskan waktu malam dengan anak laki-lakinya, dalam arti pastilah obrolan malam yang seperti di acara keluarga bahagia atau iklan susu pertumbuhan .

"baiklah, aku pakai baju dulu"

"baik, aku siapkan minuman dulu, kopi atau susu?"

Ting!

Otakku tiba-tiba mendadak hening, seperti dejavu. Aku terdiam merasakan suatu kenangan. Ya kenangan sekitar aku masih kecil. Beberapa bulan saat ibu benar-benar menjanda. Tiap malam kami selalu mengobrol dan ritual awal gossip kami, suho akan membuatkan minuman.

Ritual itu berlansung hingga aku SMP kelas 1, sejak naik ke tingkat selanjutnya suho dan aku benar-benar sibuk. Bahkan sampai lupa yang begini. Tapi kini aku mengingatnya kembali.

"susu coklat panas, tentu gulanya pakai sendok yang ujungnya kau berikan pita merah" ujarku, suho sempat kaget dan tertawa kecil.

"kau mengingatnya? Ritual malam saat kau masih kecil dan sendok penakar itu?"

"haha tentu… kini aku ingin meminum susu coklat itu dengan gelas yang lebih besar" timpalku, suho tersenyum dan mengangguk paham.

"akan tersedia!" ujarnya lalu berlalu. Aku tersenyum kecil memandang kepergiannya.

Hubungan ini memang salah, tapi ini bukan salahku. Bukan salahku aku berubah mencintainya, berubah ingin memilikinya. Ini salah takdir yang menggariskan aku dan suho serta takdir konyol lainnya. Takdirku adalah mencintai suho dan menjadikannya milikku selamanya.

End kai POV

Suho membersihkan beberapa alat music dibantu oleh murid-murid yang saat itu memang suka rela mau membantu suho. Termasuk juga ada wu sehun. Tapi hari ini namja itu tak bersuara, pendiam dan memilih sendirian membersihkan drum di sudut ruangan.

Suho mendekati sehun dan duduk di samping namja albino itu, sehun memandang suho yang kini tersenyum dan melanjutkan membersihkan alat music yang lain.

"kenapa kau sendirian disini? " Tanya suho, sehun menggeleng dan tak lagi membalas apapun, suho menaruh kain lap dan membelai surai belakang sehun lembut. Sama seperti ia membelai rambut kai.

"ceritakanlah masalahmu, berbagi itu lebih baik bila kau hanya menanggung sendiri."

Tetapi sehun tak bergeming, sehun bangkit dari duduknya dan hendak meninggalkan suho. Yeoja paras malaikat itu memandang punggung sehun dengan tatapan tak mengerti.

"sehun…ada apa?"

"sudah ya kim seongsaenim, kami pamit dulu" ujar eunji dan naeun, suho melambaikan tangan berpisah pada dua gadis murid kesayangannya itu. suho kembali ke mejanya untuk merapikan barang-barangnya. Tapi alangkah terkejutnya ia saat menemukan sehun duduk di lantai samping mejanya.

"sehun, kenapa duduk disini?"

"seongsaenim….. "

"ne?"

"aku mencintaimu, aku selalu memikirkanmu apa seongsaenim juga memikirkanku?" sehun lansung menyerang suho dengan pertanyaan yang dapat mematikan jantung suho.

"se..sehun"

"pernyataanku waktu itu! apa kau sudah memikirkannya? Aku tak susah tidur memikirkan itu, sedangkan seongsaenim. Sejak kejadian itu baik-baik saja. Aku serius seongsaenim!" pekik sehun tersulut emosi. Sehun menundukkan kepalanya dan mengatur nafasnya yang memburu saat mengatakan kalimat tersebut.

"aku memikirkannya…"

Jawaban suho sukses menegakkan kepala sehun untuk menatapnya. Suho memandang sehun tepat di mata. Suho harus bisa menahan ilusinya. Bahwa sehun sangat mirip yifan. Mata, bibir, hidung, kenapa begitu mirip?

"lalu, jawabannya?"

Suho mengalihkan pandangannya. Menutup matanya sebentar dan mengehela nafas berat. Sehun menunggu jawaban suho hingga butiran keringat membasahi pelipisnya.

"aku…tidak bisa"

Sehun memandang nanar suho, mencengkram kedua bahu suho dan menjatuhkannya ke lantai. Membuat suho kini terbaring dibawah kungkungan sehun.

"tolong… hiks! Tolong cintai aku… cintai aku…kumohon hiks"

Air mata sehun membasahi pipi suho, isakan menyedihkan itu mengganggu pendengaran suho. Dan mengapa wajah memelas itu membuat mata suho panas?

Segila itukah cinta wu sehun terhadapnya? Tidak! Ini bukan cinta, ini obsesi. Sehun terlalu buta. Ia masih sangat muda, bahkan dibawah kai. Sehun hanya dibutakan oleh parasnya yang awet muda.

"sehun… kau gila!" ucap suho mencengkram balik bahu sehun agar ia bisa lepas dari posisi itu. tapi sehun menolak. Sehun jatuh menindih suho dan memeluk leher yeoja itu. meluapkan emosinya dengan tangisan dan isakan menyedihkan.

Entah buliran air itu sudah mengalir jatuh dari mata hazel suho. Kenapa dengan wu sehun. Batinnya sebagai seorang ibu bangkit. Tangannya kini bergerak memeluk punggung sehun. Menangis bersama. Suho tidak tahu mengapa sehun seperti ini. kembali batinnya berkata.

Sehun seperti memiliki masalah internal.

Apa yang dilakukan namja wu itu terhadapnya? Kenapa dia sangat senang menyakiti perasaan seseorang?

"jebal….cintai aku"

Kata itu terus disuarakan sehun di telinga suho. Yeoja itu menepuk-neopuk punggung sehun untuk menenangkannya.

"ada apa? Ceritakan padaku… aku yakin ini bukan tentangku, sehun ceritalah"

"anni! "

Sehun berteriak dan tangisnnya agak mereda, namun masih terdengar isakan. Sehun dan suho terdiam dengan posisi masih seperti itu.

Suho jadi berpikir, sehun dan kai saudara satu ayah beda ibu. Sifat mereka seperti yin dan yang. Kai bersifat keras, dewasa dan agresif sedangkan sehun lembut, kekanakan dan manja. Tapi wajah yifan dominan ke sehun ketimbang kai yang lebih mirip suho jika ia terdiam atau tersenyum kecil.

"apa aku berat?" Tanya sehun tiba-tiba

"tidak juga.."

"maaf… aku seperti ini"

"gwenchana"

Sehun melepas pelukannya dan bangkit serta membantu suho untuk kembali berdiri. Suho membersihkan air mata sehun dengan sapu tangannya.

Seperti ada benang yang mengikat jari kelingking suho dengan sehun. Suho merasa sangat dekat dengan sehun.

"kau mirip sekali dengan kai" gumam suho. Tapi tiba-tiba dada suho sakit. Kenyataan pahit menampar batinnya. Kenyataan masa lalu dibelakang lahirnya wu sehun. Bagaiman suho harus mengatakannya. Kenapa wu itu tidak menceritakan pada sehun? Apa dia menganggap bahwa mereka tak berhubungan sebelumnya?

Oh, sifat gelap suho muncul.

Wu yifan, apa kau takut jika sehun harus mengalami tekanan mental saat mengetahui dirinya lahir dari hubungan terlarang? Dia ada hingga menghancurkan hidup seseorang?

Menghancurkan takdir membuat suho bahkan hampir berpikir mengakhiri hidupnya. Kai bahkan harus menerima ejekan saat SD karena ayahnya berselingkuh. Membuat anak yang dulunya ceria kini berubah tipikal namja keras dan gelap.

Hingga kai dibutakan oleh dirinya.

Selamatkan kai! Wu yifan brengsek! Dia anakmu! Penyesalan memang datang terlambat! Tapi sehun bukan pelampiasan, sehun adalah hasil kesalahan.

Kesalahan terbesar yang menghancurkan hidup suho.

Ketika kau senang dengan cinta yang membuat harimu bahagia saat ini, kau juga harus siap dengan kebencian yang akan membuat harimu menyedihkan di masa depan.

Karena kebencian itu layaknya petir yang tiba-tiba muncul di hari yang sedikit mendung.

TBC

**HAI! Sudah update nih! Ayo review! Review! **

**Buat yang nanya umur kai sama suho hmm, aku gak sempat memikirkannya, ada yg bisa kasih saran? Maaf ya aku author banyak typo Xd. Chap berikutnya masih seputar ini kok, belum ada pikiran naikan rated. Oh iya kalian lebih setuju ini kaiho/hunho atau krisho *?* kalo krisho, tao digimanain? Dibunuh trus krisho happy end? Waks ! *dikeroyok tao'stan* pikir-pikir dulu lah, ikutin perasaan suho. **

**Thanks buat yang review dan follow/fav ini ff. buat silent reader please tobat!**


End file.
